Common Pain
by InvaderL
Summary: What happens if Lucy survives? What happens when she meets another free diclonius? That, and more in this hopfully exciting story. NOT LUCYXNANA.


This is about 4 months after episode 13, please enjoy. P.S. Lucy didn't die, she won the fight, and started traveling. This is going to be my first M rated story, not for sex scenes, or nothing, but for the gore, and large amount of bad language. I don't really know if any of the characters are in character, but it's my first Elfen Lied story.

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

I'm beginning to think I should have gone back with Kouta, no food, no water, no home. I was walking through a little town called Kamikato, people giving me questionable glances at the holes in my hair where my horns should be, but now being a hairless area with my horns just starting to grow back, making them currently unnoticeable by other people. But it still hurt like hell... I've decided not to kill anyone anymore though, I figure I've caused enough trouble for the world. I walked around the corner, and saw about a 7 boys with baseball bats running after a boy... a boy with horns. I couldn't get a good look at him, as they were far away. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up if I didn't use my vectors, which I was having trouble controlling anyway, as it would draw the attention of the facility. I saw a little girl around 3, or 4 skip down the sidewalk next to me, and I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where does that boy live?" I asked her pointing to the boy before he went out of sight.

I let go of her arm, and she looked over at where I was pointing, and turned back to me, and said "He lives around by the northern warehouses."

Then I decided another reason why I didn't go back with Kouta, I was going to help hide other free diclonius.

"Don't expect a pleasant talk with him though, he threatened to call the police on me if I didn't leave last time I was near there!" she yelled after me as I walked towards the northern docks.

'This is why I didn't go back with Kouta, to help free diclonius not be captured, or killed by the facility. I have purpose, I have reason again.' I thought walking at a moderate pace.

I looked up from my thoughts, and saw a few large buildings about 86 meters away. I couldn't sense anything, but that could be a multitude of things.

'Maybe his vectors haven't activated yet.' I thought.

The warehouses being about 58 meters away now.

'Or maybe, he doesn't ever use them.' I thought walking a bit faster.

The warehouses neared to about 20 meters, and as I walked around the side of the building, to the side facing the sea, I saw him, I saw the boy leaned up against the wall. He looked hungry, thin, and sickly.

'Probably getting scraps from the trash...' I thought grimly.

But the most noticeable things was his horns, they were bigger then mine was, but not that much. the most noticeable being his age. He looked about 14-15, how he hasn't cracked, and killed this town is beyond me.

He eyed me warily, and asked in a way that made you think he had just gave up on something "Well? What do you want?"

"You're a diclonius aren't you?" I asked him getting straight to the point.

He sat up a little, and asked "Heh, that's a new one, what kind of insult is that?"

"I'm not insulting you." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, and asked "Then what is a diclonius?"

"Your species." I told him blankly.

"My species? What? You people don't even count me as a human now?" he asked me in a disgusted tone.

"I'm a diclonius too." I told him.

"Yeah? So, what's so good about being one eh? Enlighten me." he said.

"There's nothing good about it." I told him.

'What am I? An information center telling people stuff all the time?' I thought.

"Yeah well, you don't have any horns, so you're a human too." he said.

I then showed him my regrowing horns. He didn't seem to notice them at first, but then realization dawned on him.

"So... You're like me?" he asked a little shocked.

I nodded, and said "Yes, but that's not important right now. Right now, we need to find a better place to hide. At least until you can use your vectors."

I walked up to him, and pulled him to his feet, and he backed up a bit.

'Probably from never finding a nice person on this cursed planet.' I thought disgusted.

"Come on." I commanded him, leaving no room for question as I started walking inside the closest warehouse with a open door.

He seemed hesitant, but eventually started walking in with me.

"What are vectors?" he asked me as I stopped near the back of the warehouse.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and shook my head, and ignored him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Yagami, Shinji. Now, tell me what vectors are." he said narrowing his eyes at me for ignoring his question.

"Shinji, shut up for a moment, I'm trying to think of a better place to hide you..." I told him coldly.

Then the place hit me, the thought of where to hide him.

'With Kouta.' I thought.

Kamakura is about 23 kilometers away, it would take a day to get there, but it was the safest place for Shinji, that I knew.

"Okay, we got a long trip ahead of us, get some sleep." I told him.

"Trip? To where?" he asked.

"Worry about that tomorrow, just get to sleep, now." I commanded him again.

He sighed, and went to sleep for the night.

'Is this really such a good idea?' I asked myself as I joined him in slumber.

* * *

Yuka POV

* * *

Me, Kouta, and Mayu all waited for Nana before we started going out the door to the store for more soumen.

"Nana-chan! Hurry up!" I screamed in the house at her.

"Coming Yuka-san!" she screamed back.

I saw her running around the corner past the clock. Her hair swaying back, and forth with two ribbons covering up her horns.

"Nana-chan, what took you so long?" I asked her as we started walking down the stairs.

"I had to use the bathroom." she said smiling wide.

"Nana-san..." Mayu said smiling.

"Mayu-san, where are we going?" Nana asked.

"We're going to get more soumen." she said smiling again.

"YAY!" Nana screamed in joy.

I chuckled, and looked over at Kouta while Nana, and Mayu started talking.

He has had that same look on his face ever since Nyuu never came home. He said she must have wondered off when he got back, although the look on his face told me otherwise. I grimaced, and looked ahead, and saw the store we was going to. I shook the thoughts from my head, and we continued into the store to get the soumen.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

"Sir, we've located Lucy. She's inbound to Kamakura ETA is sometime tomorrow." squad commander of recon 1 told me over the radio.

"Good, the fun's just getting started..." I said smirking.

"Sir, it appears she is traveling with somebody. Identity unknown. Appears to be male, younger then her, and... Sir, he's a diclonius." the squad commanded told me shocked.

"So, Lucy has found a male diclonius then eh? Heh, heh... This should prove interresting." I said grinning.

* * *

That was chapter one. I also hope you noticed the little Evangelion reference. Thanks for reading, and good day.

Yours truly, InvaderL, and Awesomo3000.


End file.
